


Life Gives Unto Death

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Mentor Xanxus, PROTECTIVE XANXUS, xanxus swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Life and Death were the most intimate of beings. For life gave death gifts, which death would keep for life. Tsuna was called a Saint, and Xanxus was called the God of Death. Their reign was awesome. Mild pairing. Mafia. Drabble-ish.
Kudos: 59





	Life Gives Unto Death

Xanxus was a tank, he was a war machine.

The Varia stalked the lands of the Vongola estate. Seeming like caged animals. They seemed like pets to some of the Mafia but others knew better. The ones that actually saw and were close enough to peer through iron gates and the thicket of trees could see the fury and wrath pacing the grounds.

The Varia weren't caged. They were no pets, and listened to no one but their own. But they had decided, they had seen the kitten in their famiglia and had seen the future he would bring.

So the Varia weren't pets, no. They were the demons and the sin and the _temptation_ that guarded the pure and the heaven. They were the ones who judged the worthy that Tsuna and his Guardians dropped at their feet on their way inside.

With Tsuna at the help and the Vongola dredging up all sorts of vile beasts from the depths of the Mafia, the Varia were kept busy and there was nothing they liked better.

Tsuna was a saint, he was a tsunami.

The Vongola Decimo famiglia always sat in the centre of the grounds. They were free, like birds of prey. They were a pack of wolves and they were vicious. People liked to whisper with spiteful intolerance that the Vongola Decimo were dolls. That they were the images that banged their way to the top. The young faces of Vongola to hide the rot underneath.

But the allies knew, the Varia knew. Decimo were not going to be pushed around. Not anymore, and not again. They had clawed their way to the top and were staking their claim. Xanxus bowed to no one, but he would nod to Tsuna and take the demands this little baby-boss gave him. Tsuna and his Guardians were taking the mafia by storm and they were cheeky little bastards who sat on their throne of darkness with pride; they knew that the more darkness they tore their way through the brighter their world would become.

They called Xanxus the god of Death. He wasn't big enough to be the best assassin; that was Reborn. He wasn't bad enough to be an evil megalomaniac; that had been Byakuran. They called Xanxus the god of death because he was the leader of an assassination squad so strong they called them lions.

They called Tsuna a saint. They said that he would save them all; that he'd save everyone. Tsuna wasn't dark enough to be a devil; he didn't kill for fun. Tsuna wasn't strong enough to be a god; he always had to fight, he wasn't mafia born. They called Tsuna a tsunami because he cleansed the world, Tsuna killed and slaughtered when he saw fit, but in his wake there was a cleansing. Water cleansed even where storms brought destruction.

Tsuna was a saint. Xanxus was a god of death.

Which explained why, when in close proximity –lips crashing and legs a tangle -and running the gauntlet together as they tore the Mafia apart limb from limb, they were oh so attracted to each other.

Because Tsuna was a saint, life and cleansing. Dark men were drawn to him.

And Xanxus was a death god, he was destruction. He took the men that Tsuna deemed unfit.


End file.
